


how'd i get here, sitting next to you

by TheWolfPrince



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, Smoking, clarissa franklin mention, they both needed someone to talk
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Eigentlich ist Bob nur zum Rauchen rausgegangen. Doch dann taucht Skinny auf, und Bob darf feststellen, dass man ab und zu vielleicht sogar ganz gut mit ihm reden kann.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	how'd i get here, sitting next to you

**Author's Note:**

> Keine Sorge, ich bin nicht dauerhaft im Tatort fandom verschollen.  
> Spoiler für Tauchgang ins Ungewisse

Irgendwie landete Bob immer auf dem alten Spielplatz.

Er setzte sich auf die Schaukel und lauschte ein paar Minuten in die Nacht. Irgendwo in den Bäumen hinter ihn krächzte ein Rabe, und weiter weg hupte ein Auto.

Dann holte er die Zigarettenschachtel aus der Brusttasche seiner Jeansjacke. Ohne hinzusehen nahm er eine Zigarette heraus und tastete nach seinem Feuerzeug. Er fand es nicht.

Stumm fluchte er. Neulich auf dem Konzert hatte er es irgendwem geliehen. Aber hatte er es zurück bekommen? Das wäre jetzt der Höhepunkt eines ohnehin schon beschissenen Tages.

Erneut grub er in der Tasche herum. Doch, da war es. Er hatte es bloß nicht zurück in die halbleere Schachtel geschoben.

Er zündete die Zigarette an. Der erste Zug war eine Erleichterung.

Langsam blies er den Rauch in den dunklen Himmel.

Danach hatte er sich schon seit Tagen gesehnt. Aber irgendwie war er nie dazu gekommen – seine Eltern, Justus und Peter, irgendjemand war ihm immer in die Quere gekommen, wenn er sich hatte davon stehlen wollen.

Einen Fuß auf dem Boden ließ er sich sacht vor und zurück schwingen.

Abwesend bemerkte er, dass ihm nicht mehr so schwindelig wurde wie früher und auch die Übelkeit blieb aus. Offenbar gewöhnte sich sein Körper daran, obwohl es diesen Monat seine erste war. Nicht mehr als eine Zigarette in der Woche, hatte er sich geschworen. Er hatte keine Lust, eine Sucht zu entwickeln. 

Ein Spaziergänger mit einem Hund tauchte unter der entfernten Laterne auf und verschwand die Straße hinunter. Müßig folgte Bob ihm mit den Augen.

Da bemerkte er eine andere Person, die sich näherte. Und den Gang würde er überall erkennen.

Skinny kam bei der Laterne an, schwenkte auf den Spielplatz ein. Bob konnte sehen, wie er inne hielt, als er offenbar die Gestalt auf der Schaukel entdeckte.

Obwohl Bob so gar nicht nach reden zumute war, rief er leise: „Hier ist noch Platz frei.“

Wieder setzte Skinny sich in Bewegung. „Stan?“, erkundigte er sich.

Bob lachte unfroh. „Nein. Immer noch Bob Andrews.“ Mit diesem dämlichen falschen Namen wollte er nichts zu tun haben. 

Neben ihm ließ Skinny sich auf die zweite Schaukel fallen. „Was zum Teufel machst du hier?“

Seufzend hob Bob die Zigarette. „Wonach siehts aus?“

Offenbar fiel Skinny darauf keine gute Erwiderung ein. Das kleine Licht eines Feuerzeugs flammte auf, dann leuchtete die Glut einer Zigarette.

Für einen langen Moment rauchten sie schweigend. 

„Hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich dich noch mal mit ner Kippe seh“, stellte Skinny fest. Sie wussten beide, woran er dachte. Schließlich war er es gewesen, der Bob das erste Mal zum Rauchen verführt hatte.

Bob seufzte. „Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung für deine Sprüche, Skinny“, gab er müde zurück.

„Schade“, sagte Skinny, und klang dabei überraschend ehrlich. „Ich könnte die Aufmunterung vertragen.“

Bob konnte gar nicht anders, als nachzufragen. „Wieso?“ Eigentlich war er nicht hier, um Therapeut zu spielen. Aber vielleicht brachte ihn das auf andere Gedanken.

Die Ketten der Schaukel knarrten, als Skinny mit den Schultern zuckte. „Stress mit meinem Alten.“

„Das tut mir Leid“, erwiderte Bob leise.

Skinnys Lachen klang hohl. „Mir nicht.“

Bob ließ den Zigarettenstummel in den Sand fallen und trat die Glut aus. Ohne ihn anzusehen wartete er darauf, dass Skinny weiter redete. Denn dass er reden wollte, war eindeutig. Auch wenn Bob nicht klar war, warum Skinny anscheinend lieber mit einem seiner Erzfeinde darüber sprach, als mit irgendeinem Kumpel.

„Meine Mom hätte ihn schon längst verlassen“, erklärte Skinny abwesend, „Aber sie hat Angst und kein Geld.“

„Warum hat sie ihn denn überhaupt geheiratet?“, fragte Bob nach. So langsam wurde er beinahe neugierig, er wusste nicht viel über Skinnys Eltern, außer, dass sie selten zuhause waren.

Wieder lachte Skinny freudlos – kein schönes Geräusch. „Die meisten Arschlöcher kommen nicht mit Warnhinweis, Andrews.“

„Nicht so wie du, meinst du?“, scherzte Bob ohne große Überzeugung.

Abrupt drehte Skinny sich zu ihm um. „Vergleiche mich nie wieder mit meinem Vater“, sagte er leise. Da war eine unbestimmte Drohung in seiner Stimme, und Bob beschloss ganz schnell, dass er nicht wissen wollte, was Skinny sonst tun würde.

„Sorry“, murmelte er. Er schaute in den Himmel und musste unerwartet an ein Zitat aus Lady Windermere‘s Fächer denken.

_Wir liegen alle im Rinnstein, doch einige unter uns blicken zu den Sternen auf._ Er erinnerte sich gut an die Szene, aus der der Satz stammte – Romantiker und Zyniker in einem Raum. Unwillkürlich fragte er sich, ob er in diesem Moment die Rolle des Romantikers spielte. Skinny tat es jedenfalls nicht.

„Und warum sitzt du alleine hier rum?“, fragte Skinny nach einem Moment. Er klang fast so, als würde es ihn ernsthaft interessieren.

Bob zögerte. Wollte er wirklich mit Skinny Norris darüber reden? Andererseits hatte der ihm auch grade mehr anvertraut, als Bob erwartet hätte.

„Ich hab mich mit Justus und Peter gestritten“, gab er zu. Dann hielt er einen Moment inne, bevor er hinzufügte: „Clarissa Franklin ist wieder aufgetaucht.“ Immer, wenn man nichts Böses ahnte, ließ diese Frau plötzlich wieder irgendwo ihre Stimme hören.

„...wer?“, wollte Skinny wissen, so irritert, dass Bob tatsächlich überrascht auflachte.

Seine Erinnerungen an Dr Franklin waren so klar, tauchten so oft aus dem Hinterhalt auf, dass er vergessen hatte, dass es nicht jedem so ging.

„Eine ehemalige Psychologin und Hypnosetherapeutin“, erklärte er langsam. Wie beschrieb man Clarissa Franklin? „Mit einem ausgeprägten Talent für Manipulation, das sie mehr als einmal mir ausprobiert hat.“

Ein inniges, überraschend verständnisvolles „Scheiße“ war Skinnys Antwort darauf. 

„Du sagst es.“ Bob seufzte. „Außerdem geht das College bald los… Kennst du dieses Gefühl, wenn man seinen Kopf irgendwo gegen schlagen will, bloß, damit da endlich mal Ruhe ist?“

Er riskierte einen Blick zu Skinny, und stellte fest, dass dieser nickte. Ein halbes Grinsen hatte sich auf sein Gesicht gestohlen.

„Kann ich nicht empfehlen“, stellte er fest. „Das einzige, was das bringt, sind höllische Kopfschmerzen.“

Unwillkürlich musste Bob lachen. „Sprichst aus Erfahrung, was?“

Wieder zuckte Skinny mit den Schultern. „Ist dir vielleicht noch nicht aufgefallen, aber mein Leben hatte bisher deutlich mehr Tiefpunkte als Höhepunkte.“ Es klang fast, als würde er scherzen, aber Bob hörte den ernsten Ton darunter.

Er wusste nicht so richtig, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Dann stellte er fest: „Schätze, mein tiefster Punkt war hinter dem Rücken von Just und Peter mit dem FBI zusammen zu arbeiten.“

Überrascht sah Skinny ihn an, und Bob bereute schon, das gesagt zu haben. Er hatte wirklich kein Interesse daran, jetzt mit Skinny die Details ausdiskutieren zu müssen. 

Doch zu seiner Erleichterung erkundigte Skinny sich nur: „Nicht das Wochenende in meinem Wohnwagen?“

Bob musste lächeln, schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn mich ein gewisser Jemand nicht von vorne bis hinten belogen hätte, hätte es sogar ganz nett sein können.“

Skinny machte ein Geräusch, das vermutlich vage Zustimmung signalisieren sollte. Einen Moment schwiegen sie, bevor Skinny leise erklärte: „Bei mir wars die Kadettenanstalt. Und da konnte ich nicht mal was dafür.“

Für eine Sekunde war Bob versucht, ihn daran zu erinnern, dass er sich die Sache mit seinen Aktionen gegen die Alvaros schon irgendwie selbst eingebrockt hatte. Aber irgendetwas in Skinnys Stimme hielt ihn zurück. Außerdem, wie alt war Skinny damals gewesen? Fünfzehn? Sechzehn? Er hatte seinem Vater gefallen wollen, und irgendwie konnte Bob es ihm im Nachhinein nicht einmal verdenken.

„Wir sind schon zwei Gestalten, was?“, seufzte Skinny, als Bob nichts erwiderte.

Inzwischen hatte auch Skinny seine Kippe ausgedrückt. Jetzt stand er langsam von der Schaukel auf, die Ketten quietschten leise, als sie vor und zurück schwang.

„Tja“, machte Skinny unschlüssig. „Man sieht sich, Andrews.“

„Ja“, antwortete Bob leise. „Man sieht sich.“

Er sah Skinny nach, als dieser wieder zum Zaun hinüber schlenderte. Irgendwie wirkte er entspannter als vorhin, als er hergekommen war, und überrascht musste Bob feststellen, dass auch er sich besser fühlte. Vielleicht lag es nur am Nikotin. Aber vielleicht tat es ab und zu ja auch mal ganz gut, mit jemandem zu reden, der nicht Justus oder Peter hieß.

Suefzend zog er sein Handy hervor, schickte beiden eine kurze Entschuldigung, bevor er ebenfalls aufstand und in die andere Richtung davon ging.

Irgendwie hatte er das deutliche Gefühl, dass das nicht sein letztes nächtliches Gespräch mit seinem angeblichen Erzfeind gewesen sein würde.


End file.
